Van Darkholme
Entrance Bondage Master Van comes out of a door on the battlefield, whipped and ready. Special Attacks Neutral B - Shibari Van ties up an opponent with rope. He can't release the opponent until he does something with them. Move up for Van to toss the opponent upward. If a platform's above Van when he does this, the rope latches onto it. While hanging around, the opponent tied up can be abused by anyone until he/she falls. Press A to leave the opponent tied up, having them fall down. Mash A to escape from the ropes. Side B - Fucking Slaves Van says this term and summons his slaves. Press A while they're out to have them grab the nearest opponent. With the opponent caught, Van can strike. Reinput during this has another slave come in and constantly punch the opponent. Now van walks around while that happens. The slave is as easy to KO as SSEnemies. Of course grabbed opponents can jerk the analog stick side to side to free themselves. Slaves can also be used to rope caught characters, but this causes them to go away, so wait 30 seconds to summon them again. You can't harm the slaves as they're held, but hit Van and they're gone 80% of the time. 20% of the time, they turn on him. Up B - Chains Van gets chained up in a contraption. If both chains grab a platform, Van can choose which chain to go with. If Van only grabs one chain, he hangs off of it. Opponents can break the chains. If the chain hits an opponent, it counts as a platform, meaning the chains sticks. The opponent can be held for a couple of seconds or move in the opponent's direction to charge into him/her. Down B - Nipple Clips Van uses a nipple clip to snag an opponent by the nipples. To get out of this pose, jerk the joystick in the opposite direction. After yanking off the clip, the opponent's stunned for a random amount of time. You can also use the clip to snag projectiles and toss them back. You can walk around with the item, but you're unable to use other attack with it. Press A to throw it back. Final Smash - Gay Mafia A guy calls the Gay Mafia for help. They then walk up to the opponent as the baby face censor comes up. They then assault the opponent in assumption of being homophobic. The opponent's left with 200% and falls over. If they catch no one in 30 seconds, they bail. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Fuck you!" KOSFX2: "Shit!" Star KOFSX: *groans in sexual pain...I think* Screen KOSFX: "SON OF A BITCH!" Taunts Up: *flexes* "Woo!" Sd: *face of disgust* "Fuck you." Dn: "I'm hired...for people to fulfill their fantasies. Their deep, dark fantasies." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *sticks money down his leather trousers* 2. *has someone tied up* "You gotta earn this ass." 3. *masturbates* Failure/Clap: Look of disgust Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: Dash Attack: Smash Attacks *Sd: Whips while naked *Up: Flies diagonally in helicopter *Dn: Tilt Attacks *Sd: Pushes *Up: Swings sword upwards, then to the side *Dn: Aerial Attacks *N-Air: *F-Air: *B-Air: *U-Air: *D-Air: Throws *Grab: Runs forward and choke-holds opponent *Forward: Falls backwards holding opponent, slight lag afterwards *Back: *Up: Electrocutes opponent's nipples *Down: Misc. *Ledge Attack: *100% Ledge Attack: *Ground Attack: *Trip Attack: Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps * Default * Red Chain-wear ® * Blue Chain-wear * Green Chain-wear * Gold Chain-wear * Rainbow Chain-wear * Casual Clothes * Swim Suit Series Symbol A baby's head. Which is used for censoring in Van's porn movies Victory Theme Van Darkholme Porno Intro Stage Locker Room Relic Performance Mask Trivia * This has got to be the most Disturbing Lawl Movesets ever (As said in the Comments) * ♂ * His original video sadly got flagged * He is now fully censored with the baby head in his reuploaded video Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Lawl MAD Category:Gay Category:Porn Actor Category:Dungeon Master Category:Gachimuchi Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Artist Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl MAD Video Movesets Category:Muscles Category:Strong Character Category:Real Life Category:Viatnemese Category:Adult Category:Weird Characters Category:Semi-Creepy Category:YTPMV Category:Internet Meme Category:Cameos (L-NEO) Category:Censored Category:Angry Characters Category:Foul-Mouthed Category:Semi-Violent Category:Horny Category:Characters that Like Porn